


Kiss Me

by miss_jad



Series: Kiss Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: Le jour du mariage de Lily et James, Sirius a l'intention de leur montrer comment les grandes personnes s'y prennent vraiment...





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367875) by Starrysunrise. 



  **Kiss Me**

**-**

“Pourrai-je avoir votre attention, s’il vous plaît ?” lança poliment James Potter aux occupants de la salle. Ces derniers, bien trop occupés à discuter entre eux, à rire et boire du champagne, ne semblèrent pas l’avoir remarqué.

Sirius Black leva alors les yeux au ciel et quitta sa chaise située à la droite de son meilleur ami.

“Hé-oh, tout le monde, LA FERME !” Beugla l’animagus. Le parterre de convives se calma d’un seul coup et tous les yeux se braquèrent simultanément sur la table d’honneur.

“Sirius !” siffla Lily,“arrête de brailler après nos invités, espèce de grand cornichon!”

“Ben ça a marché, pas vrai, Evans ?” lâcha Sirius avec un sourire en coin tout en se rasseyant.

“C’est Potter maintenant ”, lui rappela impatiemment la jeune femme.

James les fit alors taire et commença son speech.

“Ladies, Gentlemen... et Sirius ”, (‘Hé !’ protesta l’intéressé) “En notre nom, à Lils et à moi, j’aimerai juste remercier chacun d’entre vous de vous être déplacé jusqu’ici afin d’être avec nous pour partager cet heureux évènement ”, fit-il en souriant. “Et oui, c’est la _même_ Lily-Evans-maintenant-Potter qui s’obstinait à me jeter toutes sortes de sorts proscrits, en quatrième année.”

Les invités appartenant au monde magique se mirent à rire de bon cœur, tandis que les convives faisant partie des moldus eurent l’air franchement horrifié.

“Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons parcouru un très long chemin depuis ce temps-là. Maintenant elle est devenue ma sublime femme et je suis l’homme le plus chanceux du monde. Je t’aime, Lily ”, termina James en gratifiant sa jeune épouse d’un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Un tumulte de ‘ooh’ s’éleva de la foule des invités et Sirius grogna. “Ils sont carrément écœurants, pas vrai Moony ?” bougonna le témoin à l’intention du garçon d’honneur assis à côté de lui.

D’humeur enjouée, Remus Lupin leva les yeux au ciel en tripotant son nœud papillon. “Tu es simplement jaloux, Padfoot ”, répliqua-t-il.

L’animagus fixa les yeux ambrés de l’ancien préfet des Gryffondors, peut-être un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. “Oui, je suis jaloux, ça doit être ça ”, murmura-t-il.

Le loup-garou sentit son cœur bondir timidement sous l’intense regard gris. L’expression de Sirius était insupportable et Remus dut arracher son regard du visage de son ami lorsque Lily commença à parler.

“Bien, d'abord merci à tous d’avoir répondu présent ”, remercia-t-elle en souriant à son auditoire avec satisfaction, “Le dîner sera servi sous peu mais avant, j’aimerai faire une annonce un peu particulière.” Le sourire de Lily se transforma en petite moue malicieuse. “Si vous êtes habitués aux mariages, sorciers ou moldus, vous devez aussi être familiers de cette tradition qui veut que l'on tapote sa fourchette contre un verre à vin pour avoir le plaisir de voir les jeunes mariés s’embrasser. Et bien, James et moi avons imaginé... une version quelque peu différente. Si vous voulez un baiser digne de ce nom de la part des jeunes mariés, alors vous devez embrasser quelqu’un d’abord. Nous observerons attentivement ce baiser et ferons notre possible pour... égaler votre technique.”

Les rires des invités s'élevèrent aux quatre coins de la salle.

“N’ayez _surtout_ pas peur de vous placer dans une situation compromettante !” commenta James avec enthousiasme. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

C'est alors qu’à la table voisine quelqu'un fit tinter son verre de vin. Lily reconnut aussitôt Elizabeth Potter, la mère de James, laquelle s’évertuait à persuader son mari de se lever.

“Oh _bon san_ _g_ ”, gémit James en se couvrant les yeux, “Merlin pitié, pas maman et papa !”

Lily arqua un sourcil dans sa direction. “C’était ton idée ”, railla–t-elle comme elle lui écartait les doigts de force.

Mr. Potter renversa sa femme avec élégance et offrit à l’assistance un baiser semblant tout droit sorti d’un vieux film moldu.

“Oh allez papa, arrête ça! Tu vas te faire un tour de reins !” se plaignit haut et fort James.

Une fois qu’ils eurent terminé, Lily le regarda avec l’air d’attendre quelque chose. “Ferme-la et embrasse-moi, Potter.”

James s’exécuta, maladroitement, essayant de ne pas les entraîner tous les deux dans une chute magistrale tandis que sa jeune épouse gloussait contre ses lèvres.

-

Avant la fin du dîner, Lily avait profité des confortables genoux de James et James de ceux de Lily, au moins une fois. Des baisers enflammés, des petits bisous sur les lèvres et à peu près tout et n’importe quoi entre les deux furent également échangés. En somme, tout le monde semblait pleinement s’amuser de cette nouvelle tradition.

Sirius, quant à lui, crut qu’il allait finir par mouiller son pantalon.

Les yeux baissés, le témoin jeta un discret coup d’œil, au travers de ses cils, en direction de Remus. Le loup-garou était en train de dévorer une énorme part du gâteau de mariage. Il porta la fourchette à ses lèvres et la lécha avec soin, émettant un ‘savoureux’ petit ronronnement alors qu’il s’évertuait à faire disparaître la moindre trace de crème.

Tout près de lui, Sirius fixait la scène les yeux écarquillés, n’ayant jamais autant désiré être une fourchette de toute sa vie.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Padfoot ?” s’enquit nerveusement Remus, conscient de l’attention dont il était la proie.

Sirius l’observa tout en réfléchissant un moment. _C’est_ Remus _,_ lui criait son cerveau. _Remus, l’un de tes meilleurs_ amis. _C’est un_ mec _!_ _Et toi, t’as envie qu’il te_ lèche _?!?_

La vérité c'était que leur amitié n'était plus vraiment la même depuis quelques temps. Ils ne se sentaient plus très à l'aise en présence l'un de l'autre et parfois, la tension qui régnait entre eux était presque palpable.

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il en était pour le jeune loup-garou mais lui, comprenait très exactement pourquoi il agissait si étrangement depuis quelques temps.

Il avait envie de Remus. Il avait besoin de Remus.

_Ah ça, ça_ risque _de mettre un frein à notre relation platonique,_ se dit-il brusquement.

“Rien, Moony ”, balaya-t-il d’un sourire charmeur,“rien du tout. Continue de déguster ton gâteau.”

Remus s'autorisa une fois de plus à se perdre dans ces yeux. Ils étaient bien trop beaux, décida-t-il. Trop troublants.

Il crut percevoir une étincelle de... quelque chose... dans les iris de Sirius, mais l’éclat fut tellement bref qu’il se demanda si ses propres yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

C'était une lueur de...

Non, non, c’était impossible...

“Tu veux qu’on leur montre comment font les grandes personnes, Moony ?” lança soudainement Sirius, sa voix se faisant alors basse et sensuelle.

_Si tu continues avec ce timbre-là, je ferai absolument_ tout _ce que tu veux..._ songea Remus.

“Le...leur montrer quoi exactement ?” bégaya le naïf Lupin un peu trop fort.

Sirius extirpa vigoureusement le loup-garou de sa chaise. Il attrapa un couvert au hasard et le cogna nerveusement contre son verre de vin.

Et finalement, il s’empara de Remus.

Le baiser fut d’abord lent et hésitant, aucun d’eux ne semblant prêt à l’approfondir et encore moins à y mettre fin.

Et lorsque l’ancien préfet se décida enfin à prendre les devants, Sirius émit un grognement sonore. Lupin fit glisser sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure de l'animagus, attendant la permission d’entrer. Et lorsqu'enfin, l’ancien batteur entrouvrit la bouche, la langue du loup-garou plongea à l'intérieur comme une affamée, impatiente de goûter chaque parcelle de ce territoire inconnu.

Et ce fut à cet instant seulement que Remus réalisa à quel point il avait envie de lui.

C’est alors qu’en à peine quelques secondes, les doigts de Sirius s’enfoncèrent dans les cheveux châtains alors que les mains de Remus glissaient dans le cou du brun et emprisonnaient sa nuque.

Le baiser se fit plus insistant. Chaque petit bruit que faisait Moony envoyait des décharges directement dans le pantalon de Padfoot. Le jeune Black nota avec un certain amusement que le ‘savoureux’ ronronnement lui était à présent entièrement destiné. Il se prit à espérer de toutes ses forces que le garçon d’honneur prenait davantage de plaisir dans leur activité présente que dans la dégustation du gâteau qu’il avait mangé plus tôt.

L’une des mains de Remus commença à descendre dans le dos de Sirius, envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne du témoin, mais juste au moment où l’aventureuse paume atteignait l’impudique zone de non-retour...

“ _Ah hem_ ”, toussota quelqu’un.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent brusquement avant de s’apercevoir qu’ils faisaient l’objet de toutes les attentions, chacun des invités avaient les yeux rivés sur le _couple_ et Remus ne put empêcher ses joues de s’embraser instantanément.

‘ _On finira ça plus tard’_ _,_ articula silencieusement l’animagus d’un air maraud et le loup-garou ne s’en indigna pas le moins du monde.

Toujours attablée, Lily semblait sur le point d’éclater de rire ; James, quant à lui, se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

Sirius essaya –et échoua assez piteusement- de retrouver un peu de sang-froid en défroissant sa chemise. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et se fendit d’un petit sourire satisfait.

“A ton tour, Prongs”, lança-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

-end 


End file.
